ΦΥΣΙΚΗ ΚΑΤΕΥΘΥΝΣΗΣ Γ ' ΛΥΚΕΙΟΥ. ΚΡΙΤΙΚΗ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Ιούνιος 18 του 2017 Το μέγα λάθος της φυσικής Γ’ Λυκείου ( Ομάδα προσανατολισμού θετικών σπουδών, 1999 ) είναι ότι περιλαμβάνει στα θέματα αφενός την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας (invalidity of special relativity) που αναχαιτίζει την πρόοδο της φυσικής, επειδή παραβιάζει βασικούς νόμους της φύσης, και αφετέρου την άκυρη ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία των πεδίων του Maxwell (invalid Maxwell’s equations) που παραβιάζουν όχι μόνο τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ταυτοχρονισμού αλλά και τους νόμους του Coulomb (1785) και Ampere (1820) περί ακαριαίων ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών αλληλεπιδράσεων αντίστοιχα, που επιβεβαιώθηκαν από τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. (Quantum Entanglement rejects Einstein). Ας σημειωθεί ότι σε συνέδριο πυρηνικής φυσικής που έλαβε χώρα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ "ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ" (2002) όπου παρουσίασα την νέα ανακάλυψη της πυρηνικής δύναμης και δομής που ακυρώνει τη σχετικότητα, ενημέρωσα διεξοδικά και τον Dr. Th. Kalogeropoulo από το πανεπιστήμιο του Princeton, o οποίος ως μαθητής του Αϊνστάιν στην αρχή αντέδρασε, αλλά τελικά πείστηκε ότι η περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της μάζας του φωτονίου. (Βλ. εικόνα με το μπαστούνι). Σήμερα αν κάποιος διαβάσει την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων (discovery of dipole nature of photon) που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physic"(1993) και επιλέξει στο διαδίκτυο το επιστημονικό άρθρο μου που δημοσιεύθηκε στη WIKIA με τίτλο "Τα πειράματα που απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν", εκεί θα δει ότι το πιο σημαντικό πείραμα που ακυρώνει τη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας (Αϊνστάιν 1905) είναι εκείνο της διάσπασης β όπου κατά τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο έχουμε ένα έλλειμμα μάζας 2,5 περίπου ηλεκτρονίων, το οποίο εμφανίζεται ως αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ στο ένα ηλεκτρόνιο που εκπέμπεται κατά τη διάσπαση β. Μια τέτοια αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ την έδειξαν τα πειράματα του Kaufmann (1901) και του Bucherer (1909), και επειδή τότε οι φυσικοί δεν γνώριζαν τη διαδικασία της διάσπασης β όλοι πια πίστεψαν ότι επιβεβαιώθηκε πειραματικά η θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας. Στην πραγματικότητα μετά από την εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” που δημοσιεύτηκε στο περιοδικό Ind. J. Th. Phys. (2003) καθώς και την εργασία μου "Spin-spin interactions of elecrons and aslo of nucleons creatte atomic molecular and nuclear structures " (2008) αποδείχθηκε ότι τα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής επιβεβαιώνουν όχι μόνο το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας (μοντέλο του Bohr) αλλά και της μάζας (Lavoisier 1789). Έτσι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου της διάσπασης β οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = μάζα 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων που προκύπτει από τη μετατροπή του νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο, ενώ η ίδια αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου σύμφωνα με τη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας αποδίδεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, γεγονός που παραβιάζει το βασικό νόμο της αφθαρσίας της ύλης που δίδασκαν και οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες φιλόσοφοι.( Greek philosophers reject Einstein). Με άλλα λόγια αν κάποιος μαθητής θελήσει να μάθει ότι τα πειράματα απορρίπτει τον Αϊνστάιν αρκεί να διαιρέσει τις μάζες του νετρονίου και του πρωτονίου με τη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου. Εκεί θα δει ότι το νετρόνιο είναι πιο βαρύ από το πρωτόνιο κατά 2,5 περίπου ηλεκτρόνια. Έτσι θα καταλάβει ότι η αυξημένη μάζα του ενός ηλεκτρονίου (ΔΜ = μάζα 2,5 ηλεκτρονίων) που διαπίστωσε πειραματικά ο Bucherer (1909) δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση (σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν), που παραβιάζει το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας, αλλά στην απορρόφηση του ελλείμματος της μάζας που προκύπτει τη στιγμή που το νετρόνιο μετατρέπεται σε πρωτόνιο. Από την άλλη μεριά στο ίδιο το βιβλίο της φυσικής (σελίδα 226) διαβάζουμε ότι μια σειρά από φαινόμενα όπως η ακτινοβολία του μέλανος σώματος, το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο, τα γραμμικά φάσματα εκπομπής και το φαινόμενο σκέδασης των ακτίνων Χ δεν μπορούν να ερμηνευθούν με τα πεδία του Maxwell. Πέρα από αυτό και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» εγκατέλειψε τα λεγόμενα κβάντα πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα και έγραψε ότι τα φωτόνια εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς τους Ε = hν έχουν μάζα m = hν/c2. Κατά συνέπεια τόσο η θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας ως άκυρη θεωρία που παραβιάζει βασικούς νόμους της φύσης, όσο και η θεωρία του Maxwell που παραβιάζει και αυτή νόμους της φύσης, δεν θα έπρεπε να περιλαμβάνονται στο βιβλίο φυσικής Γ’ Λυκείου, διότι αναχαιτίζουν την πρόοδο της φυσικής. Λόγου χάρη στις σελίδες 55-58 του βιβλίου δηλαδή στο κεφάλαιο περί παραγωγής ηλεκτρομαγνητικών κυμάτων διαβάζουμε ότι το φως δεν αποτελείται από διπολικά φωτόνια αλλά από πεδία που εγκαταλείπουν την κεραία χωρίς να συνοδεύονται ούτε από φορτία με σπιν S =h/2π αλλά ούτε και από μάζα m = hν/c2. Βέβαια όταν ο Hertz το 1887 πίστεψε ότι επιβεβαίωσε τα πεδία του Maxwell την ίδια χρονιά ο ίδιος ανακάλυψε και το φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο που δεν μπορεί να ερμηνευθεί με τα πεδία του Maxwell. Στην πραγματικότητα ένα μέρος από την ηλεκτρική ενέργεια ΔΕ του κυκλώματος μετατρέπεται αναγκαστικά σε φωτόνια με μικρή ενέργεια ΔΕ = hν όπως ακριβώς συμβαίνει στο μοντέλο του Bohr. Κατά συνέπεια στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο τα διπολικά φωτόνια καθώς μεταδίδονται στο διάστημα εξαιτίας των αντίθετων φορτίων αλληλεπιδρούν με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου μέσω των διανυσμάτων όχι των απατηλών πεδίων του Maxwell αλλά της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης.(Intensity and false field). Πάντως ως προς την άκυρη σχετικότητα συνεχίζοντας την άσκηση κριτικής στο βιβλίο αναφορικά με τη θεωρούμενη επιβεβαίωση της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας από τα πειράματα θα έπρεπε να αναφερθούμε με λεπτομέρεια σε όλα τα λάθη και τις αντιφάσεις των κειμένων του βιβλίου τα οποία δείχνουν σαν να μην αναφέρονται σε υποθέσεις αλλά σε ένα υποτιθέμενο γενικό νόμο της φύσης όπου οι πραγματικοί νόμοι της φύσης φαίνονται να έχουν περιορισμένη ισχύ έναντι της θεωρίας. Ξεκινώντας από τη σελίδα 186 του βιβλίου διαβάζουμε: “Πριν διατυπωθεί αυτή η θεωρία η ύλη και η ενέργεια θεωρούνταν ξεχωριστές οντότητες . Με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας όμως αποδείχθηκε ότι η μία μπορεί να μετατρέπεται στην άλλη. Έτσι ερμηνεύεται η παραγωγή ενέργειας στον Ήλιο”. Κάνοντας κριτική σε αυτό το κείμενο διευκρινίζουμε τα ακόλουθα. Σήμερα όλοι οι φυσικοί γνωρίζουν πολύ καλά ότι ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν την ίδια χρονιά (1905) και λίγο πιο πριν από τη διατύπωση της θεωρίας της ειδικής σχετικότητας χρησιμοποίησε στο ακέραιο το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας ως ξεχωριστή οντότητα για την ερμηνεία της απορρόφηση της ενέργειας Ε = hν του φωτονίου από ένα ηλεκτρόνιο. Σύμφωνα με το βιβλίο της ΜΟΝΤΕΡΝΑΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ (MODERN PHYSICS by Frank J. Blatt, page 78) O Αϊνστάιν στην εργασία του για την ερμηνεία του λεγομένου φωτοηλεκτρικού φαινομένου δέχθηκε τότε ότι τα φωτόνια είναι κβάντα πεδίων του Maxwell (χωρίς μάζα) και έτσι πίστεψε ότι έχουμε μόνο απορρόφηση ενέργειας hν του φωτονίου (Planck 1900) που συνεισφέρει μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου, δηλαδή hν = ΔΕ. Όμως σύμφωνα με το ίδιο βιβλίο της ΜΟΝΤΕΡΝΑΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ (page 57) ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός, Johann Georg von Soldner το 1801 επιβεβαίωσε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων στη σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός, οπότε κατά την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου από το ηλεκτρόνιο έχουμε αύξηση όχι μόνο της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και αύξηση μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου . Αυτό το γεγονός είναι πολύ φανερό στο πείραμα του Compton (1923) όπου φωτόνια μεγάλης ενέργειας E = hν και μάζας m = hν/c2 συνεισφέρουν όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ αλλά και της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου σε συμφωνία με τη δική μου ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης που δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Ο νόμος αυτός προέκυψε ύστερα από την εργασία μου του 1993, όπου απέδειξα ότι το διπολικό φωτόνιο έχει μάζα m = hν/c2. Ας σημειωθεί ότι για τη μάζα του φωτονίου m = hν/c2 έγραψε το 1907 ο Planck αλλά και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν το 1938 στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική». Συγκεκριμένα στη σελίδα 201 διαβάζουμε: “ Η ηλιακή ακτινοβολία που διαδίδεται στο διάστημα έχει ενέργεια και συνεπώς και μια κάποια μάζα. Ο Ήλιος και όλα τα άστρα χάνουν από τη μάζα τους με την ακτινοβολία.” Δηλαδή εδώ βλέπουμε ότι δεν ισχύει η υπόθεση της μεταβολής της μάζας σε ενέργεια όπως αναφέρεται στη σελίδα 186 του βιβλίου φυσικής Γ’ Λυκείου, αλλά ο νόμος Φωτονίου-Ύλης με την αντίστροφη μορφή ΔΕ/ΔΜ = hν/m = c2 Πραγματικά, χαριστική βολή στην ακύρωση της υπόθεσης περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια την έδωσε η εργασία μου του 2003. Λόγου χάρη τη στιγμή που σχηματίζεται το δευτερόνιο δεν έχουμε την υποθετική ισχυρή αλληλεπίδραση, αλλά εξαιτίας των μεγάλων κατανομών φορτίων στα νουκλεόνια (new structure of protons and neutrons) έχουμε την πραγματική ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ= 2,2246 MeV του πρωτονίου και του νετρονίου, όπου αναγκαστικά έχουμε και ένα έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ που ισοδυναμεί με τη μάζα 4,35 ηλεκτρονίων. Έτσι για να μην παραβιάζεται ο νόμος της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, όπως συμβαίνει όχι μόνο στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο αλλά και στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913), η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια ΔΕ = 2,2246 ΜeV μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν φωτονίου. Επιπλέον για να μην παραβιάζεται και ο νόμος της διατήρησης της μάζας το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ= ΔΕ/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2. Με άλλα λόγια τα πειράματα τόσο της κβαντικής όσο και της πυρηνικής φυσικής απορρίπτουν φανερά την υπόθεση του Αϊνστάιν περί της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια, αφού αυτή η υπόθεση έρχεται σε αντίθεση όχι μόνο με το μοντέλο του Bohr αλλά και με τον ίδιο τον Αϊνστάιν, ο οποίος για την εφαρμογή του νόμου της διατήρησης της ενέργειας (hν = ΔΕ) στο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο κέρδισε το βραβείο Νόμπελ φυσικής (1921). Δυστυχώς αυτή την άκυρη υπόθεση περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια τη συναντούμε και ως παράδειγμα στη σελίδα 204 του βιβλίου, όπου το παράδειγμα δεν αναφέρει τα φωτόνια του Αϊνστάιν ο οποίος το 1905 τα αντιμετώπιζε ως κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell (χωρίς μάζα). Έτσι το έλλειμμα μάζας των 4,35 ηλεκτρονίων θεωρείται ότι αντιστοιχεί στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV. Στην πραγματικότητα, όπως συμβαίνει και στο μοντέλο του Bohr, η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου, ενώ το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = 4,35 ηλεκτρονίων μετατρέπεται σε μάζα m = hν/c2 του φωτονίου. Ένα δεύτερο παράδειγμα της άκυρης υπόθεσης περί μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια το συναντούμε και στη σελίδα 205 όπου χρησιμοποιείται επιπλέον και η άκυρη υπόθεση της ενέργειας ηρεμίας, αφού και εδώ δεν αναφέρεται η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου που συνεισφέρει στην αύξηση της κινητικής ενέργειας του ηλεκτρονίου. Σε αυτή την περίπτωση θα έπρεπε να αναφερθεί η ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου που μετατρέπεται σε κινητική ενέργεια του ηλεκτρονίου καθώς και η μάζα m =hν/c2 του φωτονίου που συνεισφέρει στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. Είναι γεγονός πως πριν από την εργασία μου του 2003 όλοι οι φυσικοί πίστευαν ότι για τη δομή του πυρήνα υπάρχουν οι υποθετικές ισχυρές και ασθενείς δυνάμεις των θεωριών, και ότι το φωτόνιο δεν έχει μάζα, παρότι το 1938 ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν έγραψε για τη μάζα του φωτονίου. Ωστόσο σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί άρχισαν να πιστεύουν ότι στη φύση κυριαρχούν οι δυο δυνάμεις των φυσικών νόμων, που κατάφερα να τις ενοποιήσω. (Discovery of unified forces). Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα « Η εκδίκηση του Νεύτωνα - science- το Βήμα-Online» διαβάζουμε: “ Ο κόσμος μας δεν αποτελείται από τις τέσσερις θεμελιώδεις δυνάμεις που όλοι νομίζαμε (βαρύτητα ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός ισχυρή και ασθενής πυρηνική δύναμη) αλλά τις εξής δύο : βαρύτητα και ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός.” Συνεχίζοντας την κριτική και στη επόμενη σελίδα, την 187, βλέπουμε ότι ενώ τα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών Michelson-Morley (1887) απέρριψαν τον αιθέρα του Maxwell (1865), εντούτοις διαβάζουμε τα παρακάτω συμπεράσματα που δεν έχουν καμία σχέση με την ιστορία της φυσικής: “ Πριν διατυπώσει ο Αϊνστάιν τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, θεωρούσαν ότι το φως, όπως συμβαίνει και με τον ήχο χρειάζεται κάποιο μέσο για να διαδοθεί. Υπέθεταν ότι υπήρχε ένα μέσον , ο αιθέρας, που γέμιζε ολόκληρο το σύμπαν και στο οποίο διαδίδεται το φως.” Στην πραγματικότητα, ενώ ο Αϊνστάιν στην πρώτη του θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας χρησιμοποιώντας τα ίδια μαθηματικά του Lorentz αντικατέστησε προσωρινά τον αιθέρα χρησιμοποιώντας ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή, εντούτοις μετά από τη δεύτερη θεωρία της γενικής σχετικότητας (1915) τον επανέφερε στο προσκήνιο τον αιθέρα, και μάλιστα το 1924 σε μια εργασία του έγραψε: “Σύμφωνα με τη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας ο αιθέρας παραμένει απόλυτος εξαιτίας της επιρροής του επάνω στην αδράνεια των σωμάτων.” Δηλαδή ενώ ο αιθέρας καταργήθηκε το 1887 από το πείραμα των Michelson-Morley, εντούτοις εξαιτίας των θεωριών του Αϊνστάιν εξακολουθούσε να ταλαιπωρεί τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα. Σύμφωνα με το βιβλίο της ΜΟΝΤΕΡΝΑΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ (page 6) στο συμβολόμετρο των Michelson-Morley με μήκος L παράλληλο στην ταχύτητα u σε σχέση με τον απατηλό αιθέρα, ο χρόνος Τ στην παράλληλη διεύθυνση του αιθέρα θα έπρεπε να είναι Τ = L/(c-u + L/(c+u) = 2Lc/(c2-u2) Από την άλλη μεριά ο χρόνος Το στην κάθετη διεύθυνση Lo θα έπρεπε να είναι Το = 2Lo/(c2-u2)0.5. Και επειδή L = Lo θα έπρεπε να έχουμε Τ/Το = c/( c2 - u2)0.5 Σύμφωνα λοιπόν με το πείραμα των Michelson -Morley που έδειξε ότι Τ = Το προέκυψε ότι u = 0, δηλαδή αποδείχθηκε πειραματικά η ανυπαρξία του αιθέρα όπως το ίδιο έδειξαν και τα πειράματα του φαινομένου Doppler. Γι αυτό το λόγο σύμφωνα με το βιβλίο της ΜΟΝΤΕΡΝΑΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΗΣ (page 9 ) όταν ο Michelson το 1931 συνάντησε τον Αϊνστάιν του είπε ότι λυπάται που το πείραμά του γέννησε αυτό το τέρας που λέγεται θεωρία της σχετικότητας. Πραγματικά εξαιτίας της μεγάλης επιρροής των άκυρων πεδίων του Maxwell, όπως διαβάζουμε και στη σελίδα 197 του βιβλίου φυσικής Γ’ Λυκείου ο Lorentz (1890) για να διασώσει την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell εισήγαγε τους μετασχηματισμούς του. Δηλαδή αναγκάστηκε να μην δεχθεί το πραγματικό αποτέλεσμα του πειράματος, δηλαδή Τ = Το , και να υποθέσει ότι έχουμε διαστολή του χρόνου ως συνάρτηση της ταχύτητας u ενός υποτιθέμενου αιθέρα, όπου αναγκαστικά θα έπρεπε η Γη να κινείται με μια ταχύτητα u. Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των ιδεών στη φυσική (Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science, page 508 ) επειδή το 1901 το πείραμα του Kaufmann έδειξε ότι και η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου της διάσπασης β αυξάνεται σύμφωνα με τη σχέση Μ/Μο = c/( c2 - u2)0.5 ο Lorentz το 1904 συσχετίζοντας την υπόθεση της διαστολής του χρόνου με την αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου άφησε να φανεί ότι η υπόθεσή του επιβεβαιώνονταν πειραματικά από τον Kaufmann, ενώ αν επιλέξει κάποιος στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα “History of special relativity-Wikipedia” εκεί θα διαβάσει ότι ο ίδιος ο Kaufmann στα πλαίσια του νόμου της διατήρησης της μάζας για να ερμηνεύσει την αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου βασίστηκε στη λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα που πρότεινε ο J.J. Thomson το 1881. Κάτω λοιπόν από μια τέτοια σύμπτωση δικαιολογημένα ο αιθέρας ταλαιπωρούσε τους φυσικούς του 20ου αιώνα. Άλλωστε μελετώντας το βιβλίο του Αϊνστάιν (1938) στη σελίδα 157 για τη λέξη του αιθέρα διαβάζουμε: “ Η ιστορία της, όχι μόνο δεν έφθασε στο τέλος της, αλλά συνεχίζεται με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας”. Πάντως σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των ιδεών στη φυσική ( page 509 ) ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 παρότι χρησιμοποίησε τα ίδια μαθηματικά του λεγομένου μετασχηματισμού του Lorentz εντούτοις θέλησε να εξηγήσει το πείραμα των Michelson-Morley με την υπόθεση ενός υποτιθέμενου παραδόξου φαινομένου της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ακτινοβολίας του Maxwell. Ως γνωστό στο νόμο της επαγωγής του Faraday εξαιτίας της αρχής της σχετικότητας του Γαλιλαίου πάντοτε θα έχουμε μαγνητική δύναμη Fm επάνω στο φορτίο είτε το φορτίο κινείται σε σχέση με το μαγνήτη είτε ο μαγνήτης σε σχέση με το φορτίο. Όμως σύμφωνα με την άκυρη ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell όταν ο μαγνήτης κινείται σε σχέση με το φορτίο τότε εμφανίζεται το απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο του Maxwell, παρότι τα πειράματα του Neumann (1845) έδειξαν ότι η επαγωγή οφείλεται πάντοτε στη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere. Δηλαδή ο Αϊνστάιν προσπαθώντας να αναπτύξει τη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας παραβίασε την ίδια τη σχετικότητα του Γαλιλαίου που υιοθέτησε ο Νεύτων στους νόμους του. Γι αυτό το λόγο στη σελίδα 187 του βιβλίου φυσικής δεν αναφέρεται ούτε ο αιθέρας αλλά ούτε και η ανυπαρξία του που αποδείχθηκε από το πείραμα του Michelson . Αντί αυτού διαβάζουμε την παρακάτω φράση: “ Το πείραμα αυτό αποδείχθηκε επαναστατικό γιατί, πέρα από τις επιδιώξεις των εμπνευστών του, αποκάλυψε την παράξενη φύση του φωτός”. Τελικά με την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων (1993) και την ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης λύθηκε οριστικά το θέμα, διότι στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν ούτε ο αιθέρας αλλά ούτε και τα πεδία τα οποία παρότι παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ταυτοχρονισμού και τους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης εξακολουθούν να διδάσκονται στα σχολεία. Στην πραγματικότητα για την εύκολη λύση των προβλημάτων θα έπρεπε να χρησιμοποιούνται τα διανύσματα της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης. Λόγου χάρη στο φαινόμενο Compton της κβαντικής φυσικής ( correct Compton effect) τη στιγμή που το διπολικό φωτόνιο μέσω των διανυσμάτων της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου εμφανίζεται μια ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe που αναγκάζει το ηλεκτρόνιο να μετακινηθεί σε μια μικρή απόσταση dy, οπότε εξαιτίας της ταχύτητας dy/dt θα έπρεπε η μαγνητική δύναμη Fm να καθυστερεί σε σχέση με την ηλεκτρική δύναμη Fe. Όμως για να μην παραβιασθεί ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ταυτοχρονισμού ή ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης, που επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής, έχουμε το κβαντικό φαινόμενο της συστολής του μήκους dy και της διαστολής του χρόνου dt ώστε η ταχύτητα dy/dt πάντοτε να τείνει προς το μηδέν. (Discovery of length contraction). Εδώ διευκρινίζουμε ότι τα πεδία του Faraday και Maxwell είναι άκυρα διότι παραβιάζουν την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere. Φυσικά στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική που δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση φωτονίων οι νόμοι του Νεύτωνα περί του απολύτου χώρου και χρόνου δεν κλονίζονται από καμία υπόθεση θεωριών. Σύμφωνα με την ιστορία των ιδεών στη φυσική (page 140) ο Νεύτων με το νόμο της βαρύτητας που συνοδεύεται και από τους τρεις νόμους της κίνησης των σωμάτων κατάφερε να αντιμετωπίσει τις άκυρες φιλοσοφικές ιδέες του Καρτέσιου περί αιθέρα βαρυτικών κυμάτων κ.λ.π. Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στη γενική θεωρία της σχετικότητας (1915) επανέφερε τον αιθέρα και τα βαρυτικά κύματα τα οποία ευτυχώς τα ακύρωσε το 1936, δηλαδή μετά από τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής που επιβεβαίωσαν την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα . Ας σημειωθεί ότι στις αρχές του 2016 η ομάδα LIGO ανακοίνωσε ότι ανίχνευσε κύματα που δεν έχουν σχέση με τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Καρτέσιου αλλά τις έγκυρες χωροχρονικές μεταβολές της κβαντικής φυσικής. (Spacetime ripples of laws). Ωστόσο στις σελίδες 209-213 του βιβλίου περί της θεωρίας της γενικής σχετικότητας. υπάρχουν κείμενα για τα οποία επιβάλλεται η άσκηση της ανάλογης κριτικής. Λόγου χάρη παρότι τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα και των νόμων Του Νεύτωνα, του Coulomb, και Ampere, εντούτοις στη σελίδα 210 διαβάζουμε : “ Εκεί που υπάρχουν προβλήματα είναι η θεωρία του βαρυτικού πεδίου του Newton. Για παράδειγμα σύμφωνα με τη θεωρία του Newton οι βαρυτικές αλληλεπιδράσεις διαδίδονται ακαριαία στο χώρο. Όμως σύμφωνα με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας τίποτα δεν μπορεί να διαδοθεί με ταχύτητα μεγαλύτερη του φωτός”. Βέβαια αν οποιοσδήποτε έμπειρος φυσικός διαβάσει αυτό το κείμενο σίγουρα θα εκπλαγεί διότι θα δει ότι ο γνωστός νόμος της παγκόσμιας έλξης που προέκυψε από τους νόμους του Κέπλερ υποβιβάστηκε τελικά σε θεωρία της βαρυτικής αλληλεπίδρασης. Λόγου χάρη στο βιβλίο ΦΥΣΙΚΗ μέρος Α των Halliday.Resnick (σελίδες 387-415) διαβάζουμε με ποιο τρόπο ο Νεύτων συγκρίνοντας τους δυο νόμους της παγκόσμιας έλξης και του θεμελιώδους νόμου της μηχανικής κατάφερε να ανακαλύψει τις δυο ιδιότητες της μάζας, δηλαδή τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο και την βαρυτική μάζα Μ. Επίσης ο Νεύτων λαμβάνοντας υπόψη την οριζόντια βολή του Γαλιλαίου προέβλεψε την καμπύλωση των σωματιδίων του φωτός όταν διέρχονται δίπλα από τον Ήλιο, γεγονός που το επιβεβαίωσε το 1801 ο Γερμανός μαθηματικός Soldner. Ως γνωστό τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Mo του θεμελιώδους νόμου της μηχανικής την υιοθέτησε ο Αϊνστάιν στη γενική θεωρία της σχετικότητας (1915) ως ισοδύναμη της βαρυτικής μάζας του νόμου της παγκόσμιας έλξης , γεγονός που αναιρεί τη σχετικιστική μάζα της ειδικής σχετικότητας. (Contradicting relativity theories). Επίσης o Αϊνστάιν την πρόβλεψη του Νεύτωνα για την καμπύλωση του φωτός δεν ήθελε να την αποδώσει τότε στη μάζα του φωτονίου, αφού τότε πίστευε ότι τα φωτόνια είναι κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. Έτσι την καμπύλωση του φωτός τη δικαιολόγησε κάνοντας την περίεργη υπόθεση περί της καμπύλωσης του χώρου. Βέβαια πολύ αργότερα (1938) ο Αϊνστάιν άλλαξε άποψη και στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» (σελίδες 224, 225) θα γράψει: “ Μια ακτίνα φωτός μεταφέρει ενέργεια και αυτή έχει μάζα. Αλλά κάθε αδρανής μάζα έλκεται από το πεδίο βαρύτητας δεδομένου ότι η αδρανής μάζα και η μάζα βάρους είναι ισοδύναμες. Μια ακτίνα φωτός θα κυρτωθεί μέσα σε ένα πεδίο βαρύτητας ακριβώς όπως θα έκανε ένα σώμα εκτοξευμένο οριζόντια με ταχύτητα ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός.” Παρόλα αυτά επειδή οι συντάκτες του βιβλίου φαίνεται πως δεν γνώριζαν ούτε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων, αλλά ούτε και τα γραφόμενα στο βιβλίο του Αϊνστάιν αναγκαστικά στη σελίδα 211 της φυσικής Γ’ Λυκείου έγραψαν: “ Σύμφωνα με τη νευτώνεια θεωρία το βαρυτικό πεδίο ασκεί δύναμη μόνο σε σώματα που έχουν μάζα. Όμως το φως δεν έχει μάζα. Ο επιβάτης του διαστημοπλοίου πρέπει να εγκαταλείψει τη νευτώνεια θεωρία και να υποθέσει ότι το δικό του βαρυτικό πεδίο μπορεί να καμπυλώσει την τροχιά όχι μόνο ενός σώματος που έχει μάζα αλλά και ενός ηλεκτρομαγνητικού κύματος.” Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι και οι δυο θεωρίες της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν στην προσπάθεια να ανατρέψουν νόμους της φύσης μέσω υποθέσεων δεν βρήκαν ανταπόκριση στα πειράματα, διότι οι νόμοι προέκυψαν από τα ίδια τα πειράματα. (Newton and Galileo reject Einstein) Category:Fundamental physics concepts